Dear Ginny
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: A letter to Ginny from Harry 7 years after she graduates. Now includes an alternate ending for those that didn't agree with the first one.
1. Chapter 1

_Dis: I own nothing. It is all Miss J.K.'s and the song is Over You by that amazing man Chris Daughtry. Cheers!!!_

* * *

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

I imagine receiving a letter from me after all this time must be strange. However, enough time has finally past for me that I knew this letterneeded to be written.

When we first became involved, you were a child. I know that I am merely a year older than you, but after all I had been thru those first 6 years, I don't think the word child applied to me. You may argue that after your first year, you were not a child either. But you truly were. You still had so many chances and so much more time to heal than I did.

I ignored my instincts about this, though. I wanted to believe that you and I had something in common that no one else had. An intimate knowledge of Voldemort. Not many of his most loyal Death Eaters could claim that. And yet here were you and I, two teenagers from completely different backgrounds, linked by a madman. I should have known then that it was not enough.

My seventh year, your sixth, was little more than a subterfuge. Although, I did not realize it. I was happy in my ignorant bliss. How could I not be. A madman dead by my hand, Quidditch captain, third in the class for marks, my best friends and family safeand a wonderful girlfriendI won't that you helped me heal to some extent. And I believe it is because of that, that I was blind to everything else. The little remarks about my wealth, my fame. As I look back now, I can see it was my notoriety that appealed to you. Perhaps if I had not allowed myself to be used as a poster boy for the Light, than maybe I would not have been so attractive to you.

I just didn't see the false affection. I fell fast and deep for you. You seemed the perfect girlfriend. And I took that to heart. It was perhaps my greatest mistake.

After school, I moved out and started my apprenticeship while you finished school. Now that I think about it, I should have had some inkling of your true personality when you asked me to use my influence and have you graduate early. I thought is was just because you wanted to be with me more. How completely foolish of me.

That year was hard on us both but we survived. Of course, you managed better than I did. And yes I am referring to the Creevy brothers, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. But I digress.Did you really think that I wouldn't find out. Granted it was 3 years later but better late than never as they say. At least armed with such knowledge I was able to continue on my road to recovery.

After you graduated, we lived together in harmony. Sorry, couldn't resist the sarcasm. I know it was anything but. I was blatantly thought we could work thru it all. But that was never your intent was it. Looking back I can see it so clearly. I was your stepping stone. You ticket to the big Leagues. The girlfriend of Harry Potter. All the right parties and events. Meeting all the right people. I was such a fool.

I can't believe your actions some times. But then I let you walk all over me, didn't I. I let you have the best of me. And when you used what you could, when there was nothing left to take, you gave up.I can still remember each and every word that you said to me as you walked out of my life.

_Harry, you really are the fool aren't you. Love? Marriage? Children? Who are you kidding? You are nothing anymore. The Boy Who Lived is nothing more than that. A boy. Your usefulness has dried up. You don't use the political or financial influence that you have to benefit yourself or me. A worldwide tour was cancelled so you could oversee the orphanage opening. My new mansion was scaled down because you didn't see the need for such a home. As if I would want to spend the rest of my life in this rebuilt version of your parents home. I'm leaving Harry. Leaving you for someone who knows how to influence those around him. Someone who will give me what I want and not ask for things that hold no interest for me. I hope you find someone to make you happy Harry. Although as it seems now, I doubt it. Besides, who would want a washed up hero? Good Bye Harry._

You ripped my life apart that day. Voldemort, Dursley, Malfoy. . .You did what they could not. You finally and utterly broke me.

_

* * *

_

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

* * *

_

You, who had broken down all the walls I built. You, who hadpushed me into the spotlight and forced me to enjoy it. You left me. I was broken and had no idea what to do with myself after you walked out that door.

For months, I avoided everyone. I was labeled the ungrateful hero. Many things were said about me. Rumors and lies that you no doubt had a hand in. I would see pictures of you every now and then. You and Malfoy. The amazing relationship that ended the blood feud between your families. The only thing I could think was how much you deserved each other. But the more I thought about it, the more I actually pitied Draco. After all, I knew the real you. The one who looked out for herself, the one whose greed and ambition knew no end. You should have been in Slytherin, Ginny.

After the first year, I slowly began appearing in public again. I avoided the high brow events I knew you would be attending. But I began to enjoy the smaller crowds. At these, there was no one to impress. We were equals. I could be myself and for the first time since I was 16, I felt comfortable. It was then that I realized you leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me.My eyes were finally wide open.

You slamming the door on our life together, open up so many more doors for me. I was not expected to be the hero. I could just be me for the first time in my life. I wasn't a freak. I wasn't the _boy who lived._ I wasn't the main attraction in the three ring circus of wizarding society. I was just me.

_

* * *

_

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

* * *

_

I guess the age old saying is true. Hind sight is 50/50. I didn't see your true colors until it was too late. Had I know, I would have run in the opposite direction. Saved myself 4 years of your abuse and 3 years of rebuilding my life.

I know now that I am better off without you. You destroyed my belief in trust. For a long time I could not bring myself to trust anyone. To me everyone had an ulterior motive. I was constantly wondering who might the next to take advantage of me. It wasn't until my lover came along that my life started to turn around.

With his help, I am getting better and my heart is once again whole. He has shown me more respect and love in 6 months than you showed me in all the years I knew you.

I am over you now Ginny. I look back on our relationship and recognize that it was not my fault. It was yours. Severus has shown me that love doesn't hurt and it is not conditional. I never thought that I could get over you. There was a day when I was so incapacitated, that I contemplated ending it all. I was so sure that I would never get over you. But that was the day that Severus was sent to check on me. And it was that day that my life began again.

This letter is my last act of closure for myself. I will live again Ginny. I will love again. And I will forget about you.

Finally Free and Happy,

Harry James Potter

(soon to be Potter-Snape)

_

* * *

_

_'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

* * *

P.S.

I have spelled this letter so that upon opening you will be hit with a very specific curse. Severus and I developed it. You will never be able to talk about our life together. You will never be able to make false claims against me. And most importantly, you will not be able share any memories about us. So I would cancel that tell all book you are currently in dealings to write.

Cheers, you Bitch!!!


	2. Alternate Ending

_Dis: I own nothing. It's Miss J.K.'s and the wonderuf Chris Daughtry has claims to the song Over You._

_

* * *

_

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

I imagine receiving a letter from me after all this time must be strange. However, enough time has finally past for me that I knew this letterneeded to be written.

When we first became involved, you were a child. I know that I am merely a year older than you, but after all I had been thru those first 6 years, I don't think the word child applied to me. You may argue that after your first year, you were not a child either. But you truly were. You still had so many chances and so much more time to heal than I did.

I ignored my instincts about this, though. I wanted to believe that you and I had something in common that no one else had. An intimate knowledge of Voldemort. Not many of his most loyal Death Eaters could claim that. And yet here were you and I, two teenagers from completely different backgrounds, linked by a madman. I should have known then that it was not enough.

My seventh year, your sixth, was little more than a subterfuge. Although, I did not realize it. I was happy in my ignorant bliss. How could I not be. A madman dead by my hand, Quidditch captain, third in the class for marks, my best friends and family safeand a wonderful girlfriendI won't that you helped me heal to some extent. And I believe it is because of that, that I was blind to everything else. The little remarks about my wealth, my fame. As I look back now, I can see it was my notoriety that appealed to you. Perhaps if I had not allowed myself to be used as a poster boy for the Light, than maybe I would not have been so attractive to you.

I just didn't see the false affection. I fell fast and deep for you. You seemed the perfect girlfriend. And I took that to heart. It was perhaps my greatest mistake.

After school, I moved out and started my apprenticeship while you finished school. Now that I think about it, I should have had some inkling of your true personality when you asked me to use my influence and have you graduate early. I thought is was just because you wanted to be with me more. How completely foolish of me.

That year was hard on us both but we survived. Of course, you managed better than I did. And yes I am referring to the Creevy brothers, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. But I digress.Did you really think that I wouldn't find out. Granted it was 3 years later but better late than never as they say. At least armed with such knowledge I was able to continue on my road to recovery.

After you graduated, we lived together in harmony. Sorry, couldn't resist the sarcasm. I know it was anything but. I was blatantly thought we could work thru it all. But that was never your intent was it. Looking back I can see it so clearly. I was your stepping stone. You ticket to the big Leagues. The girlfriend of Harry Potter. All the right parties and events. Meeting all the right people. I was such a fool.

I can't believe your actions some times. But then I let you walk all over me, didn't I. I let you have the best of me. And when you used what you could, when there was nothing left to take, you gave up.I can still remember each and every word that you said to me as you walked out of my life.

_Harry, you really are the fool aren't you. Love? Marriage? Children? Who are you kidding? You are nothing anymore. The Boy Who Lived is nothing more than that. A boy. Your usefulness has dried up. You don't use the political or financial influence that you have to benefit yourself or me. A worldwide tour was cancelled so you could oversee the orphanage opening. My new mansion was scaled down because you didn't see the need for such a home. As if I would want to spend the rest of my life in this rebuilt version of your parents home. I'm leaving Harry. Leaving you for someone who knows how to influence those around him. Someone who will give me what I want and not ask for things that hold no interest for me. I hope you find someone to make you happy Harry. Although as it seems now, I doubt it. Besides, who would want a washed up hero? Good Bye Harry._

You ripped my life apart that day. Voldemort, Dursley, Malfoy. . .You did what they could not. You finally and utterly broke me.

* * *

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

_

* * *

_

You, who had broken down all the walls I built. You, who hadpushed me into the spotlight and forced me to enjoy it. You left me. I was broken and had no idea what to do with myself after you walked out that door.

For months, I avoided everyone. I was labeled the ungrateful hero. Many things were said about me. Rumors and lies that you no doubt had a hand in. I would see pictures of you every now and then. You and Malfoy. The amazing relationship that ended the blood feud between your families. The only thing I could think was how much you deserved each other. But the more I thought about it, the more I actually pitied Draco. After all, I knew the real you. The one who looked out for herself, the one whose greed and ambition knew no end. You should have been in Slytherin, Ginny.

After the first year, I slowly began appearing in public again. I avoided the high brow events I knew you would be attending. But I began to enjoy the smaller crowds. At these, there was no one to impress. We were equals. I could be myself and for the first time since I was 16, I felt comfortable. It was then that I realized you leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me.My eyes were finally wide open.

You slamming the door on our life together, open up so many more doors for me. I was not expected to be the hero. I could just be me for the first time in my life. I wasn't a freak. I wasn't the _boy who lived._ I wasn't the main attraction in the three ring circus of wizarding society. I was just me.

_

* * *

_

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

_

* * *

_

I guess the age old saying is true. Hind sight is 50/50. I didn't see your true colors until it was too late. Had I know, I would have run in the opposite direction. Saved myself 4 years of your abuse and 3 years of rebuilding my life.

I know now that I am better off without you. You destroyed my belief in trust. For a long time I could not bring myself to trust anyone. To me everyone had an ulterior motive. I was constantly wondering who might the next to take advantage of me. But I am getting over it.

Seems funny doesn't it that the _Hero of Wizardry_ could be fooled like that. I think the need to have someone love me unconditionally was to great to ignore. And so I looked past all your faults.

I am leaving Britain for a while. I feel the need to discover things. . .and perhaps myself. And I need to do that where there are no memories of Voldemort, the war and you.

I hope you are happy in your life Ginny. Really I do. I have no anger towards you. I had to let it go in order to heal myself.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

_

* * *

_

_'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

_

* * *

_

P.S.

I have spelled this letter so that upon opening you will be hit with a very specific curse. I developed it especially for you. You will never be able to talk about our life together. You will never be able to make false claims against me. And most importantly, you will not be able share any memories about us. So I would cancel that tell all book you are currently in dealings to write.


End file.
